Daddys little girl
by your-rara
Summary: When Klaus's adopted daughter, Deidre comes looking for him. She's not expecting to find her best-friend, Damon Salvatore training a vampire hunter and the Ripper recovering from a breakup. Not to mention, pretty much everyone else trying to kill her father.
1. Chapter 1

**Daddy's little girl**

This is my first story so . . . yah

_~Flashback~_

(Klaus's POV)

I was traveling through Ireland during the Nine Year' War, when I came across a woman hiding in the shadows. As I walked passed she crawled out, in her arms was a baby. "Please, Mr. can you help, please" she said begging on her knees. "How" I kneeled down. "Take her" she held out her baby "I'll never live through this, take her."

I take the baby___**- how am I will I take care of a child - **_as I start to walk away I stop and turn back to the women. "Might I ask her name."

"Deidre, now go." and she ducked back into the shadows. At that I turned and started running. _**- What have I done, maybe I can compel a family to take her. She deserves more than me. - **_

5 years later

(Klaus's POV)

"There, that bird" Deidre pointed up in a tree. I always liked to travel and so did Deidre. I home schooled her, we didn't stay in a town for no more than a week. My 5 year old little girl has been to every country and almost every town in Europe. We're camping somewhere up in the Alps, I let her pick a place. "Okey, love" we were playing her favorite game, 1 2 3, as she called it. We take turns picking something we see and draw it, when we're done we sa and show each other our picture.

(Deidre's POV)

"1, 2, 3," I turned my paper and daddy turned his. Daddy's picture was alway better than mine. "Beautiful, darling" he alway said. Then we watched the sunset and went to bed. It was the middle of the night, my eyes popped opened, to the sound of a human cry. There was a couple of campsites we pasted on the way up, I sat up and look to where daddy was sleeping. He was gone, "Daddy?"

(Klaus's POV)

I was out hunting, when I heard Deidre, and ran back. "What's wrong?" I say as she runs up and hugs me. "I heard something."

"What, what did you hear?" _**- The last thing I want is for her to know want I really am. Just not now. I don't want to lose her-**_ "I'm not sure." was all she said then I put her back to bed.

20 years later

(Deidre's POV)

_Dear Diary, its been 5 years today that Dad made me a vampire, and I still look like a 15 year old, but no one, not even grandma knows why, but what else were we supposed to expect from a vampire, witch hybrid. The year is 1716, and things seem to be working out. Elijah is very strict when it comes to blood. Finn is always keeping an eye on me, I guess its a good thing but if I even barely step out of line Finn is there and so is Dad. Kol and I always had fun, well vampire fun. I met some other vampires in one of our travels, not even being one of the most powerful creatures on Earth, could make one them take me seriously. They said I wasn't a real vampire because I never killed, never felt the blood lust. And I want to. I know Elijah wouldn't like it and Finn would be first to find out. But I'm not sure about Dad. _

Years Later

(Deidre's POV)

"You will forget me. It'll be like I never existed. But the next time you see me, you'll remember everything." Then I ran out leaving my dad and Rebekah compelled and the rest of our family daggered in coffins.

~Flashback ends~

[Author's note]

Hey guys, present day starts after the part of vampire diaries season 4 episode 12, A view to kill. when Bonnie traps Klaus in Elena's living room. My stories will has parts from the latest episodes. Thx

_**Your Rara**_

Present day

(Deidre's POV)

It's been 100 years since I seen my dad, I tracked him to Mystic Falls. I went to the Salvatore house guessing my dad would be with Stefan. No one answered so I let myself in - I'm not affected by thresholds - I poured some wine. I didn't plan on falling asleep but I could hold my eyes open.

(Damon's POV)

So, Kol's dead, I'm not compelled to kill Jeremy no more, oh and there's a girl sleeping on my couch. Confused, I walk over and wake her up. She opened her eyes and all of a sudden I know her.

"Deidre, is it really you?!" I asked, she jumped up and wrapped her arms around my neck, "Oh, Damon I missed you so much"

I couldn't believe Deidre, my best friend was here in my arms, after so long.

(Deidre's POV)

I was so happy, I thought after so long the Compulsion

wouldn't work. Damon and I were best friends, while my dad was with Stefan I was with out with Damon. "I missed you" was all I could say. "Why, why did you do it." he said pulling back to look at my face. "Well do you remember the magic I used?" he nodded "Well, the spirits told me it was dangerous but I didn't listen, and my magic killed tons of people. So I left to fix what I did wrong and compelled all of you so you wouldn't be at risk of getting hurt."

After that he just hugged me. "Where's my dad?" I asked after a moment.

"Well maybe they can answer that." I turn and see two girls walk in with Stefan - the girls are probably compelled or something, a ripper doesn't have many friends.

"Deidre?"

"Stefan." I was happy he remembered but, it was strange without dad being there.

One of the girls walked over to Stefan and whispered in his ear: "We have to hurry , the spell isn't going to hold Klaus long."

"You know my father." I say walking over close enough so I could compel her. "What?" she looked at me trying to understand.

"You will go to, wherever you're keeping Niklaus, and bring him to me or I'll kill you and every worthless, low life human in this town, do I make myself clear."

She turned and walked out in a daze.

(Damon's POV)

"Deidre, come upstairs." I take her hand and pull her towards the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Daddy's little girl**

Chapter 2

This is my first story so . . . yah

I don't have cable so I watch Vampire Diaries on and I can't watch it with my little sisters around so the story doesn't fit in.

The next day

(Deidre's POV)

I woke up as the sun came in the window, I was in Damon's room, my head was on his chest. "Morning." he said with a smile opening his eyes. "Morning." I say back, then I heard someone in the hall and then they went back downstairs. "Your girlfriend wants to know what I'm doing in your room."

"Elena? - don't worry about her." Damon said closing his eyes. We lie there for a moment then I sat up "Where's my dad?"

"We'll go get breakfast then I take you to your dad's house, k?"

"Ok."I hop up and was dressed in an instant, so was Damon. We walked down stairs, Elena was sitting on the couch texting. "Where are you going?" she said looking up. "Breakfast." Damon says helping me put on me jacket. "Are you really going to kill someone when there's blood bags down stairs" she said. Elena seems nice but I don't really like nice people so she was already getting on my nerves. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Damon says now putting on his jacket. "Yah, but Jeremy finished the mark when he killed-"

"Bla bla bla, I'm hungry, bye" Damon pushes me out the door before I could hear the rest. "Ok, who's Jeremy, who did he kill and what did she mean by '"he finished his mark"' I ask when we were in the car and out of the driveway. "Ummm, Jeremy is Elena's brother and is also a hunter and umm... you know what lets not talk about this."

(Damon's POV)

I'm not going to be the one who tells Deidre that _Jeremy _killed her uncle Kol.

"Damon, this is a school !" Deidre says turning from the window.

"Yah, a school full of breakfast." I say smiling and opened the car door.

"Your evil, I missed you."

We got out of the car and walked over to the school "Pick one and meet me behind the school." I say, then walked away.

(Deidre's POV)

I walked over to a tall dark haired boy, getting out of his car. I tapped on his shoulder and compelled him:_ "You're going to follow me, you're not going to scream and when I'm done you'll forget everything." _

(Damon's POV)

I found a redhead by a water fountain and compelled her. Deidre was there first, it wasn't surprising, with her curly black hair that goes to her shoulders, cute smile and no one could ever say "no" to her big brown eyes. "That was fast" I say when I got closer.

"I haven't eaten in two days." she said, as she traced the vanes on the boy's neck with her finger.

"To us." I say, and we bit in.

(Deidre's POV)

Even if I was starving, I can and will stop. I never kill when feeding. I've killed lots of people. I sat the boy against the wall, "Damon." he looks up "enough" he stopped and sat the girl down. I bit my wrist and gave the boy and girl my blood then the bite marks on their neck disappeared. The me and Damon went back to the car.

On the way to my dad's we talked about Mystic Falls and the weather, stuff like that. When we got to his house I waved bye to Damon from the porch and he drove off. Then I walked inside. "Daddy?" I say looking around. "Deidre?"

"Daddy!" Iran across the room and hugged him."Deidre, darling I've missed you so much"

"You aren't mad" I ask with my head still on his shoulder. You compelled me, your family and your best friend." I couldn't tell if he was mad so I waited. "But you did it out of love, and now my daughter is back. So why in the world would I be mad."

I felt my eyes swell up and a tear roll down my cheek as I hugged him tighter.

I no it's short. please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Daddy's little girl**

chapter 3

This is my first story so . . . yah

I watched episode 14 "Down the rabbit hole" of Vampire diaries so my story will go along with that episode. I'm so sorry its late but school will be out soon and I'll be posting like crazy.

The Next Day

(Deidre's POV)

"Good morning, Daddy." I say walking into the living room.

"Good morning, love." Daddy was sitting on the couch "Tea?" he ask.

"Yes please." I say sitting down.

((This isn't really anyone's POV - it's kind of like you're watching TV))

Klaus pores the tea and hands the cup to Deidre. "Two drops of blood?" she asked.

"Just the way you like it." Klaus answered smiling. They sat there in silence. Deidre was first to speak. "What's her name?"

"I'm not sure I understand." Klaus says confused

"The girl you're thinking about."

"No one." Klaus says after a while

"You dream about her, you're afraid she won't forgive you for what you did...What did you do?"

"Deidre." Klaus says putting down his cup and walking to the window. He pulled open the curtains and the sunlight filled the room. Deidre reached over and turned off the table lamp, putting down her cup she when to stand by her dad. "Come on, Daddy the first girl in a thousand years you take a fancy to and you won't even tell me her name?" She said putting her hand on his shoulder. He sighed "Fine, her name is -"

"Caroline! You know we should throw a ball." Deidre said happily. Her father just looked. "Well why not, I haven't seen you in 100 years and of course I want to meet this, Caroline." Deidre say in defiance look up at her father though her eye lashes. She knows she's won. "Oh, fine." Klaus said giving up." "Think you daddy, I love you." Deidre says hugging Klaus, then walk the door. "Where are you going?" said Klaus

"School." Deidre answered picking up her bag.

"You were home schooled your whole life. Why do you want to waste your time going to school again. "Klaus said.

Putting on her jacket, Deidre answered, "I'll be able to make friends and get updated on what's going on in the World."

"Well I guess there's no use in arguing, is there?"

"Nope!" Deidre answered happily, popping the "p", then left.

(Deidre's POV)

Damon was pulling into the driveway - I called him earlier to pick me up. Damon said "Morning sunshine." as I got and kissed my cheek. "Morning." I sighed.

(Damon's POV)

"What's wrong?" I asked confused, she was so happy about going to school. "What if going to school is a bad idea?" Deidre said, looking down.

"Hey if Stefan can make it through high school, so can you" I say pulling out of the driveway.

(Deidre's POV)

"STEFAN GOES TO SCHOOL!" I said surprised and louder then I planned to respond but, the _ripper_ going to school isn't normal. "OK," Damon said "I'll catch you up. Remember Lexi?"

"Oh, the veggie vamp." I say rolling my eyes.

Damon laugh "Yeah, Lexi found Stefan again in April 1922, and he was off of human blood around 1935. Ended the whole ripper thing - which Lexi blamed on me. Well, not so long ago when Klaus, your dad came back to town and ended up compelling Stefan to turn off his humanity. So they hung out for a while, but '_Elena loves Stefan.'" _Damon said in a whiney voice. We both laughed. So stop hanging with Klaus and back to Elena. But he's been acting shading scenes she broke up with him."

"Wow, I missed a lot." I would have never thought that much would change when I left. It looks like Damon is the only one who's going to tell me anything. We pulled into the school just as the bell rang. "I'll see you ...?" I say getting out of the car. "Meet me out here for lunch." Damon answered.

"K, bye." I walk towards the school. I paused at the door to august my backpack then went in. It wasn't hard to get in, I compiled the lady in the office and got my classes, then went to my first class.

I open the door of my first class, "Umm, hi I'm new?" I say taking a step inside. I handed the teacher the note the office lady gave to me. "Ok," he read the note "Well then, welcome to history, De..?"

"Deidre." I say slightly nodding my head. "Deidre, there's a seat right next to Caroline." He said pointing to a tall blond haired girl in the second row. I sat down and get out my note book. "So Deidre, where are you from." the teacher ask.

"I was born in Ireland and moved to Italy when I was 1 years old, after my mom died. Then me and my dad moved here when I was 8. Before this I went to a pre-finishing school." I lied.

Class wasn't that bad, the funny part was when I played dumb on the pop quiz and still got the highest grade in the class. After class I went looking for my locker, once I found it, I tried the combination: 22-12-2 and pulled down. The locker didn't open. I tried the combo 3 more time than a guy Walked over a punched the top left corner of the locker and the door popped opened. "I had that locker last year." He said smiling

"Thinks." I said looking down.

"I'm Matt."

"Deidre" I say now looking at him.

"Hey Matt," I hear from behind me, it was Caroline from history "so you met Deidre already." she says. I turned once I heard my name. "Yah," Matt looked from Caroline back to me and smiled "So what's up?" Matt says looking back at Caroline.

"Ummm..." the bell rings "well I'll see you at lunch then." she said mainly talking to Matt.

At lunch I walked out to the parking lot to find Damon. I look around and didn't see him. After waiting 10 minutes I called him.

("Deidre", _**"Damon"**_)

"_**Hello?" - **_

"Damon?" -

"_**Deidre?" - **_

"Yah, where are you?" -

"_**Oh yah, lunch umm, I have to help Elena with something." - **_

"Oh, ok . . . WAIT do I hear WATER? Damon where are you?" -

"_**I'm on my way to a ... island."**_

"I don't want to know, just hurry, please." -

"_**I will don't worry." - **_

"Be careful." -

"_**Ok, bye love you." - **_

"Bye." -

~end call~

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooo

So sorry it took is long and if you've been watching Vampire diaries you know about Klaus and Haley, and that's really going to jack up my story I have chapter 4 and 5 ready I just need to type and post. So thanks for reading and plez review. Oh and check out my web site: 


	4. Chapter 4

**Daddy's little girl**

Chapter 4

This is my first story so . . . yah

The story will will be mainly on when Caroline and Tyler get Klaus' help translate Jeremy's tattoo

("Deidre", _**"Damon"**_)

"_**Hello?" -**_

"Damon?" -

"_**Deidre?" -**_

"Yah, where are you?" -

"_**Oh yah, lunch umm, I have to help Elena with something." -**_

"Oh, ok . . . WAIT do I hear WATER? Damon where are you?" -

"_**I'm on my way to a ... island."**_

"I don't want to know, just hurry, please." -

"_**I will don't worry." - **_

"Be careful." -

"_**Ok, bye love you." -**_

"Bye." -

~end call~

(Matt's POV)

I was walking outside to meet Caroline for lunch when I saw Deidre sitting on the edge of the sidewalk. "What's up." I say sitting next to her, she looked sad. "mmm, nothing." Deidre said looking up though her long eyelashes. "Why don't you come sit with me and Caroline?"

"I think she's busy." she says turning to where Caroline and Tyler were sitting. Caroline was typing on her laptop and Tyler was looking over her shoulder than to the pitchers in his hand. "Nah," I say getting up "come on." I take her hand and help her up. Then we walked over to Caroline's table.

(Caroline's POV)

"This makes no sense at all." I say pushing the laptop away, along with the stack of pitchers Bonnie sent me. "Tyler its no uses." Tyler was looking through books he got from the library.

"Hey guys, remember Deidre." Matt said coming up behind Tyler. Deidre gave a little wave. I motioned for Deidre and Matt to sit, then notice Deidre staring at the pictures.

(Deidre's POV)

"Oh, this is Tyler." Caroline said gesturing towards the boy next to her.

"Hi." I say looking to him and when I did I felt my stomach tighten, at the same time he squinted a little as if confused but scared and mad, there was some about him that did seem right. "So," I say looking away "what's all this?"

"Well umm . . . we're trying to translate these symbols." Caroline says moving a stack towards me. "Bloom, moon, blood." I say pointing to a picture with each word."You understand this." Tyler says surprised

"Yah, it's a dead language, my dad knows way more than me." I say, they were all staring at me. "Can you get him to help us?" Caroline asked

"Yah," I answered "come over after school."

After school

(Deidre's POV)

We were all in Caroline's car, she drove, and I was in the passenger seat and Matt and Tyler in the back seat. The boys talked about football and Caroline told me about the town and school. I point the the right side of the windshield "Turn right."

(Tyler's POV)

I leaned over to Matt "This is the way to Klaus's house."

"Come on man what would she have to do with Klaus?" Matt looked at me like I was crazy. "What if she's compelled?" I said in defence.

"If so, then how would he know you were trying to translate that stuff?"

"Yah, I guess" I don't know what it is but something's weird about Deidre. "We're here." Deidre says turning her hand round to me and Matt. then we all got out. Pulling Matt back "THIS _IS _KLAUS'S HOUSE!" I tell him.

(Deidre's POV)

"Daddy, I'm home." I yell when we got inside.

"In here Darling." Daddy called from the living room. Raising his eyebrows in surprise but not hearing it in his voice. "I see you brought some friends over, Matt" he tilted his head to the side "Caroline. And Well, if it isn't little orphan Lockwood. Come to show how laughably impotent you are against me?" he said. "You know them?" I say moving closer to Dad.

"Yes, we have - a history, you could say." Dad answered

"Wait, how is HE _your _DAD?" Caroline said, almost yelling, from behind me. Like Tyler and Matt, her eyes wide with shock.

"Why, didn't you tell them?" Daddy looked at me. "Would you like me?" he asked, I nodded 'yes'.

(Klaus's POV)

"In 1696 I found Deidre in Ireland and raised her as my own. We moved to the U.S. when she was 10, skilled swimmer, mountain climber and spoke: English, Spanish, French and German not to menschen a powerful witch, trained by my mother. 5 years later - already knowing about vampires, werewolves, and hybrids - she came down with an illness brought over by the English settlers, with no cure at the time, I turned her. Not even my mother was sure but we think that my hybrid blood and her powers as a witch, caused her to become a vampire, witch hybrid. A powerful vampire and even more powerful witch. Years later she compelled me, Stefan, Damon, and the rest of our family and daggered everyone but Stefan, Damon, Rebekah and me. And new after 100 years she came back.

(Your POV from a TV)

"So," Caroline said after a moment "she's not your real

daughter -"

"But adopted." Matt said cutting in. Klaus nods Caroline, Matt, and Tyler still looked confused. "So I'm guessing you guys are vampires or something?" Deidre breaking the silence.

"Vampire." Caroline said with a little smile.

"Human." Matt said shrugging his shoulders.

"Why don't you ask your dad?" Tyler said hatefully. Deidre looks to her father. "Elena is the doppelgänger, You used her blood to make hybrids like you." She looks at Tyler then back to Klaus, "Tyler was your first _successful_ hybrid. You made more but they became unsired and tried to kill you. But you killed them first."

"How did you do that?" Caroline asked even more surprised. "I can read minds." Deidre says proudly. "Ok, what am I thinking now?" Matt ask, lighting the mood. "It doesn't work like that, its people that I've been around for a long time or someone that are thinking of something that really concerns me." Deidre answered. Tyler looks from Diedre then to Klaus "Are you going to help us or not?!"

"With what?" Klaus said. Caroline handed him the picture of Jeremy's tattoo. Klaus looks at the picture

"Deidre, would you be a dear and fetch me my sword from the attic?" Klaus said. Deidre leaves the room, for a minute then she came holding the sword. Deidre hands the sword to Klaus and he unwrapped some kind a cloth wrapped around the handle. "What's that?" Matt asks, now curious.

"Its a cryptex?" Caroline said slowly. "I've seen The da Vinci Code. You turn the different sides to the different symbols to get the translation on the other side. Now all we have to do is cryptex away."

"Right. Well, might I suggest using the magic of the internet to purchase an Aramaic-to-English dictionary from your nearest retailer." Klaus smirks.

"What's Aramaic?" Tyler asks turning to Caroline. "It's a dead language. It hasn't been used since, like, biblical times." she answers.

"Qetsiyah's native tongue, I'm guessing. You know, even if you had the best dictionary in the world, it could take days to translate." Klaus says sitting down in the armchair across from Deidre , "Perhaps weeks. ... _In bas so-teen-too ara-ma-eet."_

"What does that mean?" asked Caroline.

"If only you spoke Aramaic." Klaus said grinning. He then looks to Deidre and says something in Aramaic. Deidre answered and left the room and came back with a notepad. Klaus said some more in Aramaic and Deidre wrote it down.

**time skip**

(Caroline's POV)

It didn't take long to translate the pictures. I sent the translation to Bonnie and Elena. It shouldn't be long till we have the cure.

(AN)

Thanks for reading not many people do so you guys mean so much to me. I want to write movies and TV shows one day. Tell me what you think .thanks again please review :)


End file.
